


Here

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isumi had been left wanting before. Not so much anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "maturity".

The thing that made their sex better than anything else that Isumi had experienced was that it was more than just about rutting against each other until they came. It was about release, certainly, but also about appreciation and understanding and thousands of other details that his younger partners had never seemed to grasp. When Saeki had come into his life, it hadn't been about jumping into bed together, but about finding enough common ground beyond go, beyond being coworkers of a similar age, to think that it stood a chance. 

And, so far, it had. They'd skipped the blushing to go straight into honest communication about their feelings, and skipped testing each other out in favor of having a long talk over a few bottles of alcohol about what they liked and were willing to try. Their first time hadn't happened immediately, but it had been soon enough. And they'd relaxed into the relationship with stolen moments and dashed off texts and a minimum of thought applied to jealousy and self-doubt before finally moving in together.

But the sex... No one else had seemed to understand Isumi's insistance that he liked to be on top just as much as he liked to be on the bottom, but Saeki had. And even though he held a slight preference for being on top, they indulged each other frequently because they shared a love for that kind of pleasure beyond the rubbing and frotting and touching they'd each experienced more of elsewhere. Saeki liked to give Isumi's balls a thorough workover with his mouth and loved for Isumi to rim him, and those were things that younger lovers flinched at, somehow seeming to think that the only erogenous zone jutted out hard from a thatch of pubic hair.

Almost as good as the sex itself were the moments afterward. Collapsed in a satiated pile on the bed, Saeki would cover them up and they would talk about everything. It wasn't school or go or an upcoming festival, but just about life. It was a refreshing change.

They had routines that didn't involve blushing and showering separately and turning off the lights. It was more about Tuesday night when Saeki would bring home cake from the cafe just down the road from where he tutored a young boy and they would eat it together and end up feeding each other until it turned into something more and half of a piece of cake would end up drying in the box on the table while they fed on the sweetness in each other's mouths and dragged themselves to the bathroom to brush their teeth afterward. It was about Friday mornings when Isumi would wake up pressed back against Saeki and they would tease each other throughout the morning to see just how long they could last before one of them would make a move to take it beyond glancing touches and whispered words. It was lazy Sunday nights that turned into exhausted early Monday mornings as they tried new things and attempted to perfect others.

Above all else, it was experience and living and refusing to pretend any more that go was all there was to life when there were bills to pay and love to have and life to experience. And Isumi didn't begrudge the experiences he'd had, good and bad, prior to getting to know Saeki, because they were the things that had led him here. 

Here was where Saeki would shove him against the wall of the shower and suck him off in the cooling spray. Here was where Isumi would cook breakfast sometimes in nothing more than an apron because he couldn't be bothered to pull on clothes when they were just going to go back to bed after breakfast anyway. Here was where the rest of the world could cease to exist for as long as they wanted it to, but reality could pour in without tainting what they had. 

The reality right now was that it was Tuesday night... and Isumi was ready for cake.


End file.
